


Eine Münsteraner Weihnachtsgeschichte in Drabble-Form

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: All about Christmas, Christmas, Deutsch | German, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tatort Münster, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 kleine Stücke, die zum großen Glück führen. Entstanden für den Münsteraner Adventskalender 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sommer, Sonne, Weihnachten

„Nein, Vaddern, ich werde nicht mit dir nach Indien fliegen. Was soll ich da überhaupt?“  
„Junge, nun sei doch nicht immer so verbohrt. Indira und ich werden dieses Weihnachten zusammen verbringen und du gehörst zur Familie, also kommst du mit“, erklärte Thiel Senior.  
„Nein, das werde ich sicher nicht. Weihnachten in Indien, mit Indira und 30 Grad im Schatten, soweit kommt‘s noch!“, protestierte Frank und stieg hastig aus dem Taxi seines Vaters.  
Ohne weiter auf seinen Vater zu achten, warf er die Autotür hinter sich zu. Weihnachten ohne Schnee - niemals, dachte er noch, während er nach seinem Haustürschlüssel kramte.


	2. Einsam – Zweisam – Zu viele

Das Licht im Hausflur war immer noch defekt. Leise vor sich hin fluchend stieg Frank die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung empor. Kaum hatte er sie erreicht und den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt, öffnete sich die nachbarliche Wohnungstür.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel“, flötete Boerne und bekam nur ein Grummeln zur Antwort. Der hatte ihm noch gefehlt, dachte Frank, und machte Anstalten, in seine Wohnung zu gehen.  
„Was machen Sie dieses Weihnachten?“, kam dann doch etwas unerwartet Boernes Frage und Frank stoppte.  
„Nichts.“  
„Wunderbar, dann haben Sie jetzt den kulturellen Höhepunkt des Jahres vor sich!“  
Weihnachten mit Boerne, dachte Frank, na prima.


	3. Liebe Gäste, lieber Thiel …

„Liebe Gäste … liebe Freunde, nein.“ Karl-Friedrich stand vor dem Flurspiegel in seiner Wohnung. Er wollte gut vorbereitet sein und die Einübung einer Begrüßungsrede für das bevorstehende Weihnachtsessen gehörte unabdingbar dazu. Zwölf Gäste hatte er eingeladen, aber nicht alle waren mit ihm befreundet. Nicht alle? Nur Thiel konnte man mit viel Wohlwollen als Freund bezeichnen. Nicht alle würden seiner Einladung folgen, genau wie letztes Jahr. Morgen würden die Absagen kommen, dachte er mit Unbehagen. Letztes Jahr kamen sie alle am 19. Dezember. Nur Thiel würde kommen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel und genauso war es auch geplant – Weihnachten mit Thiel.


	4. Die Absage

Etwas verloren blickte Frank vor sich hin. Er grübelte schon seit Stunden, wie genau er vorgehen sollte. Einfach rübergehen und klingeln? Klingeln und absagen? Das konnte er nicht machen. Boerne wäre beleidigt und ein beleidigter Boerne war auch ein Garant für schlechte Stimmung. Also nicht absagen und lieber alles über sich ergehen lassen? Frank war ratlos und musterte nun schon zum wiederholten Male den Kaffeefleck vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Verträumt dachte er darüber nach, was er Boerne schenken könnte, schließlich müsste er für das Weihnachtsessen auch ein Geschenk besorgen. Frank grinste und stellte sich selbst als Geschenk verpackt vor.


	5. Das perfekte Geschenk

Obwohl er den Gedanken, sich selbst zu verschenken, immer noch urkomisch fand, machte sich Frank nun doch auf den Weg und durchforstete alle erdenklichen Geschäfte Münsters auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk. Aber ohne Erfolg. Er wollte sich nicht blamieren. Wenn er schon nicht mit den anderen Gästen mithalten konnte, was Rang und Namen anging, so wollte er sie doch ausstechen, indem er Boerne das schönste Geschenk schlechthin machte. Nur was? Nach zwei Tagen erfolgloser Suche gab er sein Unterfangen auf. Während er sich auf den Weg zur Rechtsmedizin machte, kam ihm aber dann doch eine Idee. Frau Haller!


	6. Rettung in Not

„Frau Haller, wie lange kennen Sie eigentlich schon Boerne?“, platzte Frank sofort mit seiner Frage heraus, kaum dass er das Büro von Boernes Assistentin betreten hatte.  
„Guten Tag, Herr Thiel“, grüßte sie ihn und wandte sich von ihrem Mikroskop ab. „Einige Jahre, wieso?“  
„Dann kennen Sie ihn ja richtig gut, oder?“, bohrte Frank weiter und sah Frau Haller dabei fast hilflos an.  
„Sie suchen ein Geschenk, stimmt’s?“, bemerkte die kleine Frau und grinste ihr Gegenüber an.  
„Woher…?“, stutzte Frank, konnte sich dann aber seinerseits kein Grinsen mehr verkneifen. Er war durchschaut, ganz offensichtlich. „Und? Haben Sie eine Idee, Frau Haller?“


	7. Kaufrausch

„Soll ich es Ihnen einpacken oder nehmen Sie es so mit?“, fragte die Verkäuferin und Frank nickte.  
„Ja, bitte einpacken, das wäre sehr nett.“ Er beobachtete ganz genau, wie die Frau das Geschenkpapier zuschnitt, den Artikel darin vorsichtig einpackte und mit einem goldenen Geschenkband verschnürte. Es sah wirklich ordentlich und liebevoll verpackt aus, so gut hätte Frank es niemals hinbekommen, gestand er sich ein und nahm dankend die Tüte entgegen.  
Kaum auf der Straße hätte er vor Freude in die Luft springen können. Endlich! Er hatte ein Geschenk, das perfekte Geschenk für Boerne! Summend machte er sich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Unverhofft kommt nicht oft

„CHEF?!“  
„Ja, was denn, Nadeshda?“, fragte Frank und steckte den Kopf aus seiner Bürotür.  
„Tschuldigung, Professor Boerne ist da und möchte Sie sprechen.“  
Etwas verwirrt, da Boerne sich nie anmeldete, sondern einfach in sein Büro marschierte, trat Frank in den Korridor und sah sich suchend um.  
„Wo ist er denn?“  
„Er wartet draußen auf Sie. Hat irgendwas gefaselt von Weihnachtsmarkt, Punsch und Vorfreude oder so“, bemerkte Nadeshda neugierig ihren Chef musternd.  
„Weihnachtsmarkt“, nuschelte Frank verwundert, griff dann aber doch seine Jacke vom Garderobenhaken und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. „Ich mach mal Pause“, rief er Nadeshda noch zu.


	9. Weihnachtliche Vorfreude – Teil I

„Was machen Sie hier?“  
„Ich hole Sie ab, ist doch offensichtlich, oder hat Ihre Assistentin Ihnen das nicht mitgeteilt?“, erklärte Boerne.  
„Und wieso?“  
„Thiel, dass man Ihnen immer alles mehrfach erklären muss“, tadelte Boerne gespielt. „Wir gehen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt.“  
„Jetzt? Es ist 14 Uhr, Arbeitszeit“, entfuhr es Frank.  
„Schon, aber ich möchte ein wenig die weihnachtliche Vorfreude genießen und was wäre da besser geeignet als ein Weihnachtsmarktbesuch, ein schöner Becher Glühwein und meinetwegen auch eine Bratwurst, wenn Sie mögen“, schwärmte Boerne.   
„Am Nachmittag?“  
„Abends ist es viel zu voll, man wird ständig angerempelt und muss auf jeden Schritt achten.“


	10. Weihnachtliche Vorfreude – Teil II

„Thiel, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen“, begann Boerne das Gespräch, während sie beide an einem Imbisstisch standen und ihre Hände am Glühwein wärmten. „Zu dem Weihnachtsessen bei mir…“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Die anderen haben abgesagt. Wir sind nur zu zweit.“   
Frank konnte das Unbehagen in den Gesichtszügen des anderen deutlich erkennen. Dachte Boerne etwa, dass er auch absagen würde? Sein Magen schnürte sich unangenehm zusammen und erinnerte ihn so daran, dass er ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken, abzusagen, gerungen hatte.   
„Ich werde kommen, reicht das?“, antwortete Frank. Hatte er sich das eingebildet oder war da ein Aufblitzen in Boernes Augen gewesen?


	11. Weihnachtliche Vorfreude – Teil III

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war es schon dunkel, dabei war es erst kurz nach Fünf. Keiner von beiden hatte noch große Lust aufbringen können, sich noch einmal ins Büro oder Institut zu bewegen, deshalb hatten sie sich für den Heimweg entschieden - zu fuß, träge vom Glühwein, Bratwurst und dem Schlendern über den Markt.  
„Und haben Sie Ihren vorgeschobenen Feierabend bereut?“, fragte Boerne in die behagliche Stille hinein.   
„Kein bisschen. Sie hatten wirklich Recht, so ein Weihnachtsmarktbesuch mitten am Tag hat auch was und …“, doch weiter kam Frank nicht, zu sehr staunte er über die ersten Schneeflocken in diesem Winter.


	12. Schnellballschlacht

Sie waren auf dem Nachhauseweg - zu fuß, denn Boerne wollte unbedingt den Schnee genießen. Frank hing dagegen seinen Gedanken nach, als …   
„Ah, kalt!“ Boerne hatte ihm eine Ladung der weißen Masse in die Jacke gestopft.   
„Boerne, was soll das?“, regte sich Frank auf und bekam zur Antwort nur einen Schneeball an den Kopf. Ehe er es sich versah, tobten sie beide durch die weiße Landschaft und bewarfen sich wie Kinder mit Schnee, wälzten sich sogar darin und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
Auf dem Heimweg rezitierte Boerne: „Wie ein gütiger Gesandter der Träume bedeckt mich der Schnee völlig.“*

 

 

* Schnee von Archibald Lampman (1861-1899)


	13. Nikolaus, oder: In jedem Mann steckt auch ein Kind

Nachdem Frank seine Schuhe geputzt hatte, stellte er sie weisungsgemäß vor seine Wohnungstür. Ein wenig albern fand er es schon, aber Boerne hatte ihm regelrecht befohlen, Schuhe zu putzen und für den Nikolaus aufzustellen. Verrückt, dachte Frank. Zum letzten Mal hatte er das mit Lukas getan - vor Jahren.   
Dennoch machte er mit und freute sich sogar auf den kommenden Morgen, als er zu Bett ging. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, kam ihm ein Gedanke: sollte er auch Nikolaus spielen und etwas in Boernes Schuhe stecken? Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, er hatte schon eine Idee.


	14. Nikolaus, oder: Der Morgen danach

„Morgen, Herr Nachbar“, begrüßte Thiel den anderen, der genau wie er gerade dabei war, seine Schuhe hereinzuholen.   
„Guten Morgen, Th…“, erwiderte Karl-Friedrich, wurde aber durch eine Entdeckung unterbrochen. Da war etwas in seinem Schuh!  
Karl-Friedrich hatte sich dieses Jahr vorgenommen, den Nikolaus für die Hausbewohner zu spielen, und hatte sich dann ebenfalls etwas in den Schuh gesteckt, damit es nicht auffiel, aber da war noch etwas Anderes drin. Thiel, dachte er sofort mit einem Lächeln. Als er aufblickte, um seinen Nachbarn zu fragen, war dieser schon in der Wohnung verschwunden und er stand mit samt seinen Schuhen allein im Flur.


	15. Weihnachtsfeier im Kalinka – Teil I

Frank wusste nicht, warum er zugesagt hatte, aber danach fragte er schon längst nicht mehr. Nachdem Boerne und er auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt waren und er sogar seine Schuhe für den Nikolaus geputzt hatte, wunderte er sich über nichts mehr. Auch nicht über die von Boerne vorgeschlagene und organisierte Weihnachtsfeier im Kalinka. Nadeshda, Frau Haller und selbst die Klemm schienen sich nicht zu wundern, sondern amüsierten sich, also wollte er auch nicht so sein. Er saß einfach da, trank seinen zweiten Grog und beobachtete die anderen beim Tanzen. Bildete er es sich ein, oder sah Boerne ihn die ganze Zeit an?


	16. Weihnachtsfeier im Kalinka – Teil II

Nach dem vierten Grog wunderte sich Frank auch nicht mehr darüber, dass Boerne und er tanzten. Miteinander, wohlgemerkt. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass das Lokal schon so gut wie leer war und es deshalb nur einen kleinen Zuschauerkreis gab, der, wie Frank ebenfalls feststellen musste, sich nicht im Mindesten für sie beide interessierte. Schließlich verwarf er seine Zweifel und konnte auch das Gefühl des Unbehagens abschütteln. Er drängte sich noch etwas mehr an seinen Tanzpartner und genoss dessen Wärme, dessen Duft und körperliche Präsenz. Langsam schloss Frank seine Augen und entspannte sich – alles erschien einfacher in Boernes Armen.


	17. Kleider machen Leute (besonders im Fall Boerne)

„Alberich, ALBERICH!“, rief Karl-Friedrich.  
„Chef, was ist denn, ich war gerade…“   
„Welche Krawatte?“, unterbrach er seine Assistentin, die angestürmt kam, und ihn nun verdutzt ansah.  
„Aber Sie …“, setzte Alberich an, doch ein ungeduldiges Zucken ihres Chefs ließ sie innehalten. „Die rote“, entschied sie.   
„Danke“, seufzte er gestresst und band die Krawatte.  
„Was ist los, Chef? Normalerweise suchen Sie sich selbst Ihre Krawatten aus?“, fragte sie.  
Etwas unsicher sah er Alberich an, ehe er antwortete. „Normalerweise, Alberich, aber das“, er machte eine Bewegung in Richtung seines Schreibtischs, auf dem sein in Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen für Thiel stand, „ist nicht normal.“


	18. Perfektion

Alles war perfekt, dachte Karl-Friedrich und sah noch einmal zufrieden über den gedeckten Tisch sowie den Baum und die übrige Dekoration. Alles war perfekt. Er liebte es, wenn alles perfekt war. Er liebte es, wenn er die Kontrolle hatte, wenn er alles planen, ordnen und organisieren konnte. Er war Perfektionist und deshalb auch so unnachahmlich perfekt in seinem Beruf und eigentlich auch in allen anderen Dingen. Es schellte an der Tür. Er öffnete und Thiel stand wie erwartet davor.  
„Nabend, Boerne“, nuschelte Thiel etwas verlegen.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht. Er liebte Thiel, gerade weil er nicht perfekt war.


	19. Bescherung

Nach dem unerwartet vorzüglichen Essen, Frank wusste schließlich nichts von Boernes Kochkünsten, verlagerten sie den Abend ins Wohnzimmer. Der Gastgeber entzündete gerade einige Kerzen, als Frank sich verlegen räusperte. „Ich habe Ihnen ein kleines…“ Er atmete tief durch. „Geschenk mitgebracht. Ist aber wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit“, betonte er und überreichte Boerne etwas umständlich das Geschenk.   
„Aber Thiel, das wäre…“, setzte der andere an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst, als er entdeckte, was er da geschenkt bekam. „Oh…“ Er war sprachlos.   
„Gefällt es Ihnen nicht, ich kann es …“, begann Frank, aber ein aufrichtig gerührtes Lächeln von Boerne ließ ihn verstummen.


	20. All I want for Christmas …

„Es ist schön“, sagte Boerne schlicht. „Aber wo haben Sie das denn her? Ich kann mich gar nicht…“  
„Ich konnte mich auch nicht daran erinnern, aber Frau Haller hatte es, sagen wir, unbemerkt von uns beiden, gemacht“, erklärte Frank grinsend. Versonnen betrachtete Boerne das gerahmte Foto, auf dem er zusammen mit Thiel abgebildet war. Er lächelte. So ein persönliches Geschenk hatte er lange nicht bekommen. Es unterschied sich deutlich von den üblichen Krawatten oder Theatergutscheinen.   
„Ich wollte etwas Persönliches schenken, so zur Erinnerung“, begann Frank stotternd, wurde aber von dem anderen unterbrochen, der langsam näher kam und ihn schließlich küsste.


	21. … is you!

Es fühlte sich richtig an. So als hätte Frank schon immer darauf gewartet und nur dafür gelebt. Während er versuchte all die neuen Erfahrungen, die ihm dieser Kuss bescherte, zu verarbeiten, nahm er nur undeutlich war, dass Boerne ihn vorsichtig zum Sofa dirigierte. Sie lösten den Kuss und mussten beide hörbar durchatmen. Als Boerne ihn erneut küssen wollte, stoppte Frank ihn.   
„Was?“, fragte der andere sichtlich verunsichert.  
„Und … was bekomme ich zu Weihnachten?“, äußerte Frank.   
Ein verwegenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen aus. „Du bekommst mich, ist das nicht Geschenk genug?“, antwortete Boerne und küsste ihn.


	22. Nomen est omen

„Oh Gott, Boerne!“, stöhnte Frank, während er sich unter den Händen Boernes wand.  
Dieser unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und sah den Mann unter ihm direkt an.   
„Was?“, fragte Frank.  
„Boerne? Du kannst mich doch nicht jetzt Boerne nennen!“, stellte der andere eher überrascht als verärgert fest.   
„Aber wir hatten noch keine Zeit für Formalitäten wie Vornamen oder dergleichen“, verteidigte sich Frank und wollte Boerne mit einem Kuss wieder an das eigentliche Vorhaben erinnern.   
„Ja, schon …“, sagte der andere unbeirrt.  
„Karl-Friedrich ist einfach zu lang, findest du nicht?“, erklärte Frank.  
Boerne schwieg.  
„Na gut, wie wäre es mit Karlfried?“, fragte Frank.


	23. Stille Nacht …

Später in dieser Nacht standen sie beide auf Boernes Balkon, eingehüllt in die warmen Bettdecken sahen sie verträumt über die Stadt und kuschelten sich noch enger aneinander.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne in die Stille der Nacht und sah den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel an.   
Frank lächelte nur zur Antwort und dachte wieder einmal daran, dass er beinahe abgesagt hätte, beinahe Weihnachten allein oder gar in Indien verbracht hätte, beinahe ohne Karl-Friedrich.   
„Wie friedlich Münster doch sein kann“, bemerkte Frank beim Reingehen.   
„Das liegt nur am Schnee und Weihnachten, gewöhn dich nicht daran“, grinste Boerne und küsste den anderen sanft.

 

 

* Ende oder besser: Anfang für Thiel/Boerne *


End file.
